Ghostless
by Trent-Friend
Summary: When Danny & Paulina start dating they find that it's a whole lot more troublesome than they hoped. Paulina struggles to convince everyone including herself that she really does love Danny Fenton rather than his ghost side while Danny struggles to to convince himself that can make Paulina truly happy. Will these two triumph over these obstacles in their relationship?
1. Danny Phantom: Ghostless

It was a Saturday night in Amity park and Danny and his friends found themselves at a place that they never expected to be, Dash's house party. Dash was telling the whole school he was throwing a party and that everyone was invited, yes even the loser squad as he called them, was included. The party was in full swing when they showed up and the first thing Danny noticed was Paulina. She was sipping on what he could assume was liquor but that didn't bother him. She looked amazing to him her wavy hair was in a ponytail, she wore a pink shoulder runched bodycon mini dress, and some pink high heels. What really caught his attention was the necklace with their initials on them that he got her while Kitty overshadowed her.

She saw him staring she also noticed Dash behind him who started gazing at her. She decided to play mind games with them so she blew a kiss and winked their direction and motioned them to come to come her. Dash moves Danny out his way and makes his way over to Paulina. He wraps his arm around her waist and joins in the group conversation Paulina was already in, but not before he gave a smug arrogant smirk to Danny. He looked away in embarrassment and annoyance but he looked back up to see Paulina looking at him out the corner of her eye and she blew him another kiss. He blushed like crazy and she giggled.

It was no secret that Danny still had a thing for Paulina, and with him and Sam no longer being a thing, he found himself chasing his first love again. He figured that since she was single and he was single and it was cuffing season was approaching, (Nov 1st - Feb 15th) it was open season for a relationship with right?

Little to Danny's knowledge some of the ladies present felt the same way about him, 2 ladies in particular to be exact Sam, and yes Paulina.

Paulina Sanchez. She knew Danny had the the hots for her since they first met and although back then she thought he was a complete loser, she has since change of heart thanks to a certain ghost visit. She began eyeing Danny as a potential love interest for almost a year now and tonight was the night she would claim him. She had some obstacles and disadvantages. The football team had been gawking at her almost the entire time like she was easy prey and she had a feeling in her stomach that wasn't a good thing. She also knew Sam still had a thing for Danny and she felt they had the same idea of using the party to seduce Danny home tonight, but she wasn't gonna let that stop her. It was clear that Danny wanted her and she wanted Danny and Paulina gets what she wants.

Sam Mason. She was like Valarie in the sense that she too dumped Danny but not before she cheated on him. She was drunk when it happened and even with the she knew exactly what she was doing. When Danny found out it broke his heart and went into a deep depression for most of junior year in high school. She begged for his forgiveness and got it but his trust was something she didn't earn back as fast. She wanted Danny back, she need his trust, his loyalty, and his love back. She never forgot the way he looked when he confronted her about the affair or their falling out. It was the worst day of her life. She wanted things to go back to normal and she is going to use this party to set her plan into motion.

As Danny finally got himself together, he noticed that both Sam and Tucker both left him alone. Sam was smoking some hookah with the group surrounding it and Tucker was getting a drink of what looked like Hennessy. This was their last year in high school and possibly last year in Amity Park so everyone except for Danny were either drinking liquor or smoking whatever was being offered to make friends or look cool. He found a recliner chair open and sat down in it.

"Hey fenturd get outta that chair you aren't cool enough to sit in it!" Dash yelled.

Danny roll his eyes and got out of the chair and saw the love seat couch was open and sat there instead. Danny looked around the room to see two things:

One: Dash left the room with most of the football team.

Two: Tucker was be snuck up on by a certain woman.

"Hey sexy you come here often?" Tucker looked up from the kitchen counter to see Valarie standing in front of him with a seductive look on her face. "Only if you're here." He flirted back. He got up and hugged Valarie and she eagerly returned the gesture. "How've you been Val? I haven't seen you in awhile you look fantastic." She was wearing a white scoop neck sleeveless lace splicing side slit dress that hugged her curves perfectly. "Thank you Tucker you aren't to bad looking yourself." He wore a yellow short sleeve polo shirt some black jeans and timberlands. It was plain but to her Tucker made it hot. They left each other's embrace and sat down.

"I heard you're gonna be leaving soon for school?" Valarie looked at him confused for a second but remembered she got into the university she wanted and it was a six hour drive from here to her school. She cursed herself forgetting that info.

"Yeah I into the university that I wanted so I'll be leaving next spring."

She tried her best to sound happy but Tucker heard the unease in her voice.

"Congrats Val but you don't seem to be too psyched about it. What's wrong?" He head her hand with concern.

She look at him as she felt her body shudder at his touch. "It's just I'll be leaving so much behind y'know? My dad, my friends...my special someone. I don't know how to deal with the feeling of me abandoning them." She held her head down and just looked at her and Tucker intertwined hands.

He took his hands away and held her face up using his thumb to wipe the forming tears away. "Hey your not abandoning anyone Valarie. You Dad wants you to follow your dreams and as far as your friends, myself included, we understand this is something you worked hard for this we can see you when you're in town. And that special someone, if they can't be happy for you then you don't need them in your life."

She took this open he just gave her to test the waters of his loyalty. Just to make sure.

"But Tucker I love him and he loves me I know it!" She cried mockingly failing to suppress her giggling

He laughed but gave a real counter claim. "Then there shouldn't be anything wrong with long distance right?"

'Moment of true' she thought to herself. "Tucker ...if we were dating...and I was going away to college...would we still work...even with long distance?"

"Of course Val I wouldn't mind it one bit. I can all call or text you in your free time. We can FaceTime or Skype too. I'd even make time to go visit you on campus. I wouldn't let distance get in between us.

She started to laugh but not at Tucker, instead at herself for thinking that Danny would say anything other than something like that.

"Tucker I knew you say something like that." She she hugged him tightly. As she was about to pull away Tucker hold her cheeks and gives her a deep kiss. Once he pulled away Valarie pushed her lips right back on to his and they began making out, not caring who sees.

Danny smile at the pair. Tucker and Valarie looked good together and he knew Tucker always had a thing for her. It was good to see that at least his friend got the girl he wanted.

Speaking of, he turn his he back to the living room to try to find Paulina only to find the cleavage of just the girl he was looking for.

"Hey Danny~." Paulina eyed him checking her breast out. She didn't mind considering what else she had in mind for him.

Danny looks up at her and quickly looks away blushing. "H-Hi Paulina I didn't mean to stare it was an accident!"

She chuckled as she sat down by him. "It's ok Danny I love it when you look at me. You look so sexy tonight and you smell so good too. _Maldito de Dios_ Danny are you trying to seduce some of the girls here and take them home? _Eres un mal chico~_."

Danny's turned a deeper shade of red. "What?! Nononono you've got it all wrong Paulina I only want to take you home." He blurted out.

Paulina look at him in shock. She just wanted to tease him a little but to find out he got all sexy just for her made her feel special. She love it and she found herself loving him for it.

"Oh really Danny? I didn't know you liked me that, _Yo sólo podría tomar en ese guapo~."_

She expected Danny to brush it off and she can start seducing him some more but what he said next threw her plans out the window completely.

"Well I do Paulina! I always have and still do...You're so beautiful, talented, funny, and even though it doesn't always show you're really kind too. I have been chasing you since freshman year but you were always with Dash...and I can't really stack up to him even as a senior...I would love be your boyfriend but I don't know if I'm good enough for that...I mean look at what happened with me and Sam..." Danny didn't know why he poured his heart out to her but admitting his feelings for her felt good even if he knew he might get the response from her he wanted.

Paulina was taken back by his confession she was happy and confused. "Danny I know the fact I dated Dash for so long puts that ridiculous idea in your head but that's all it is, a ridiculous idea. What I wanted from Dash, I never got but because I lusted after him I thought I could make him the man I wanted but I couldn't do that and I'm now trying to get the true love I wanted out of Dash from a guy who I think will give it to me,and I think it's you Danny boy, but what do you mean about you and Sam aren't you two still a thing?"

"Huh? You didn't hear?" He looked at her confused. She shook her head. "Sam cheated on me sophomore year. I was depressed for most of sophomore and junior year. I soon forgave her but we never got back together."

Paulina was shocked at the news. The way same would act when any girl would approach Danny back then she was the last person anyone thought would cheat on Danny. ' _¡Esa puta gótica poco!_ Breaking my Danny's heart!'

She was about to respond when Dash, who had been outside for some time came back in and whispered something to the DJ.

"Ok! Everyone I just got word that the neighbors have finally left for a out of town trip so no worries of the cops for noise complaints so fellas grab a lady and ladies get your sexiest dance moves ready for the next song." He turns up the music and the song that that plays is "Promise by Ciara".

Paulina looks at Danny who seemed to be daydreaming. Once the song started she had a genius idea. She got up and began to sway her hips to the music.

She saw how mesmerized Danny was to the way she moved. She had him in the palm of her hand. 'I'm gonna give Danny a little sneak peek at what's waiting for him later on tonight.' She made her way to Danny her pace matching the the beat of the song. She straddles Danny and gives him his first ever lap dance

The way she moved her body on his was amazing. Danny simply put his hands on her hips and allowed her to dominate him. She turn her back to him still on top of him and she twerked her ass to the music. Danny didn't know how to respond. She turned back to face Danny and held the back of his head to connect their foreheads with one hand while the other was banging on the wall to be beat of the song. She began to whisper Spanish to Danny as she grinned on him. _"Te amo y te quiero tan mal. Me haces tan caliente mi amado. Si dices soy la derecha ahora mal ser tuya solo decir la palabra y sus hechos~."_ She leans his head back a little and starts making out with him not caring who's watching.

Danny didn't know exactly what she said but if this kiss was supposed to be his opening he needed to be assertive about it. He summoned up every once of courage he had left at the moment and grabbed her hips pulled closer and whispered in her ear the exact words she wanted to hear. "You're mine now Paulina."

Paulina almost had an orgasm right then and there. She knew he said it without knowing that what she wanted and that it was just in the heat of the moment but for that moment she had her dream man and she was going to take full advantage of it. However for her, Danny beat her it the punch. He started sucking on her neck, he was 'marking his territory' and she loved it.

"Ahh Yes, Danny~ claim my body as yours leave your love mark on me and make it big enough for everyone to see baby."

They were on a sexual high. She was so wet and she could feel how hard Danny was too. 'Oh fuck he's turning on so much! I might just fuck him right here, right now.'

As he pulled away the song ended, much to Danny's disappointment and Paulina's annoyance. She took the time to look around the room to see who saw the little show they put on. The only eyes set on the were Valarie and the techno geek, Star, The goth bitch who looked like she wanted kill her, and Dash who looked like he wanted to slaughter Danny.

Dash marched over to Danny and Paulina and ripped her off his lap.

"Babe what the fuck are you doing kissing this low life loser!?" Dash was furious, she should have been doing all of that with him.

"Dash you know we aren't dating anymore so I can kiss whoever I want and don't you talk about Danny that way! Do I make myself clea-*punch*

Dash had slapped Paulina like she was a whore and he was her pimp.

"Bitch don't talk back to me like that now you go upstairs in get ready for me and the guy to run this train on you and maybe I'll forgi-"

In that moment everyone saw something the never thought they would see, Danny Fenton punched Dash Baxter to the floor. However Danny wasn't finished, he pulls Dash up by his shirt and punches in the face hard sending him back down to the floor. He repeats this cycle 5 more times until Kwan tries to stop him only to the most evil look he has ever seen.

"Danny! Stop it! For fuck sake he unconscious and some of his teeth are missing!" Sam yelled but he kept going.

"Dude seriously he done, you got him just relax man.." Tucker didn't want to get close. He was afraid Danny might hit him next.

He looked at his best friend from the corner of his eyes and finally spoke words since he started his assault.

"Tucker...she's bleeding..." everyone could hear the pure rage in his voice.

Tucker and anyone who didn't check on Paulina now saw Valarie holding a crying Paulina with a bruised left cheek with some blood coming out her mouth.

"Danny it's ok, I just wanna leave now please...baby please take me home,I just wanna get outta here." She hugged him from behind and laid her head on his back.

After a moment of silence he finally dropped Dash. Sam walked up to him and slapped him.

"The hell is wrong with you Danny?! You took that way too far!" She leaned in next to his ear. "Abusing you power like that is something we agreed you wouldn't do. Your eyes were damn near turning green in front of everyone." She whispered.

He turned to Valarie and Paulina. "Valarie did you drive here, or you would like a ride home?"

"Do you have enough space for me Danny?" He nodded. "My parents left me the RV thanks to my sister's convincing while they go with her to check out her college for the weekend."

She agreed to leave with the group much to Tucker's delight but before they could leave a group of Dash's friends block the door.

"What made you think you could beat on Dash and just walk outta here with our thot for the night Fenton?" Danny was about to answer but police sirens went off and the red and blue lights were flashing.

Everyone began to panic and ran out of the house. Danny's friends followed him out the back and saw the Fenton RV sitting in the ally. Everyone hopped into the vehicle and Danny sped of towards the one place he knew not a lot of people would go to get everyone else to sober up a bit, Nasty Burger.

They sat in the RV parked in the parking lot after the bought some food and a milkshake for Paulina.

"So who's getting dropped off first?"

"My house is the closest so you can take me home first and Since my folks are on vacation Valarie is staying with me." Tucker said.

Paulina looked at Danny with a little mischievous look in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking Danny but I need to get home or my papa will kill you." She winked at him.

He sighed. "Then I guess it's settled First Tucker, then Sam, and Paulina last."

"Sounds like a plan to me I need to sleep this night off and hopefully we all forget tonight." Sam was a bit upset at the whole Danny and Paulina situation she knew Paulina was setting him up for something and she was gonna find out what but she hope Paulina would forget everything in the morning.

Everyone got into the Rv Sam quickly claim the front passenger and everyone else sat in one of the open seats. Just like planned Danny dropped Tucker and Valarie off first then quickly dropped off Sam.

"Well looks like it's just you and me." Danny said as she made her way to the passenger seat.

"Mmm..Just how I like it~" she replied.

It wasn't a long drive to her house but he knew the drive back to his house was a different story. Taking Danny out of his thought was Paulina grabbing his face and making out with him for a short while before breaking the kiss.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow handsome and I'll show you just how serious I am about this relationship, I promise." She got out of the RV and ran inside her home. Danny drove home, went to his room, and plopped down on his bed immediately passing out.

Tomorrow was going to be very interesting for the ghost boy in more ways than 1.

* * *

This was a tough one for sure I was gonna make to a harem with Paulina x Kitty the one with Paulina x Ember x Desiree then Paulina x Valarie x Sam but I just decided to try to make it about the struggle of Paulina proving to everyone around them who knows Danny's secret that she truly loves Danny Fenton more that his ghost side and Danny's struggle to prove to everyone that he can make Paulina happy and give her everything she wants. All influences come from the fic Shadow Dancing by imekitty so I suggest you all read that it's good. Just as a preface, Everyone in this story is 18+. if you would like to see how their stroy ends up let me know and I'll continue. I'll also have a poll up to double confirm it.


	2. The Secret is Out

Short chapter this time sorry if you like longer one next chapter will longer I promise

* * *

Sunday morning for Danny at the Fenton house hold was a quiet one but of course the reason being his parents were still with Jazz out of town at her college. He decided to use this opportunity to rectify a 'out of character' action that he participated in, so he made his way to the basement, opened the Ghost Portal, and simply called out a name.

"Desiree."

On command, the ghost genie slowly came out of the portal and began to fly around Danny.

"Hello Daniel, it has been some time since you have summoned me. What can I do for you, or do you finally want to take me up on my 'offer'? She wraps her arms around him from behind and begins to plant kisses on his cheek.

Danny and Desiree have developed a special relationship with each other. She only comes out of the ghost zone for to reason now: to cause trouble to get Danny's attention and When Danny needs her. She has grown very fond of the ghost child, infatuated even. She has offered to be the one to carry his 'ghost child' to continue his heroics should he retire. Of course Danny thought she was joking but she was very serious, so she always trying her hardest to get him to say yes to giving her his first born.

Although Danny has told her that he doesn't need her to do that at all, he allows her to continue her affectionate attempts to persuade him. He figures it his way of keeping the good relationship he has with her a strong one as well but right now he needed her for something important.

"Des, as much as I would love to play this game with you, I need you to grant a wish for me. It's an important one."

"Oh? What could you have done for the severity of this wish to be so great my beloved?" She was curious and a bit concerned.

"I...I assaulted someone last night...Dash to be specific." Danny looked down ashamed. "He hit Paulina and I lost it...I beat him senseless. I was hoping you can heal him so maybe it would only be an exaggeration of what I did?"

She was stunned. She knew Danny had that mean streak in him, she remembered how reacted we skulker hit her while in a fight with another ghost, but to do that to another human scared her a bit.

"Oh Daniel, you are much better than that, but you are so protective of women it chivalrous and I'm sure that girl is thankful." She massaged his shoulders. "You have nothing to be ashamed of dear you did what you felt was right and I would be happy to grant that wish." And just like that, she took care of it.

"Thank you so much Desiree you are the best." He gave her a hug.

"Yes that all fine and well but I would like my payment for this service before I leave." She smirked slyly.

Danny sigh knowing what she wants so he gives her a quick kiss on the lips and one on her belly.

"Thank you Daniel, until next time." She flies back into the into the ghost zone and Danny closes the portal.

"That girl is a bit more troublesome than I thought but at least she not hurting anyone." Danny's phone rings and it's a text from his mom.

 _"Hi sweetheart, just wanted to let you know we'll be home tomorrow evening so try to clean up whatever mess you made before we get there. Love you!"_

"Jeez mom I'm not a kid anymore" he chuckles. He simply replies ok and goes back upstairs, locking the basement door behind him.

As he was making his back to his room he heard his door bell ring and when he opened the door, Paulina was standing there.

"H-Hey Paulina, what brings you you by?" He smiled at her as he checked her out.

She was wearing a pink mini tank top with no bra so her breast were seemingly ready to come out into public view. He could see her flat stomach and her rumored, now proven to be true, red and black outlined stars tattoo on her lower abdomen that lead down to her 'forbidden paradise'. She had on fish net tights with a pair of jeans booty shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination and she wore her regular slip on shoes.

"I came to see you sexy but I'm guessing you were busy showering or maybe something else~" She licked her lips as she trailed the tips of her fingers down his topless upper body.

"Oh I had just woken up actually. I didn't expect anyone to come over." He nervously chuckled. He invited her in and she happily accepted.

"Oh I can see you just woke up Danny and I gotta say, you can probably rip me apart baby. If you want I can take care of that for you."

He looked down and realized he was also only in his boxers. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Paulina I'll go put some pants on."

"If that's what I get to wake up to every morning, I'd never let you wear pants again~" she teased. He blushed as he ran upstairs to put some clothes on.

"So Paulina, what did you want to see me for?" He asked as he came back down wearing some pajamas pants and socks.

"What wrong with a girl wanting to see her boyfriend in the morning?" She giggled "I wanted to talk about us because I know you have be wondering why I want you as my boyfriend now after how I've treated you like garbage for so long." They sat down on the couch and Paulina began with her explanation. "Danny I know you're Invis-O-Bill." Danny cringed at the name, he seriously needed a publicist. "A ghost came to me about a year ago and told me she possessed me and started dating you to make her ghost boyfriend jealous which I thought was weird but when she told me you were the ghost boy it was ok. She told me how good of a boyfriend you were to me and I wanted to experience that for myself for real this time around, so I asked Dash to invite everyone at school to the party so I could use that as cover to make you mine that night." She was mostly lying to him she did want to make him her to date without that ghost possessing her but it was only to claim his ghost half as hers.

"Ok...that ghost's name is Kitty and everything she said was true and it would make sense since last year was the last time I saw her. As far has how I treated her while she possessed you, I only did what my heart told me and if you want to give us a real try at a true relationship then I don't mind if you know my secret." Danny was a bit upset at kitty for spilling the bean about what happened with her, Paulina, and Danny, Paulina was willing to date him seriously so he figured it work out.

"And don't worry Danny I won't tell anyone about you being Invis-O-Bill~" Paulina said as she kissed his cheek.

"By the way Paulina, my ghost name is just Phantom I really need a publicist to get that info out."

"OoOo~,Danny Phantom, that's so much sexier. Can you transform for me please?" She got all giddy at the idea of seeing him change in person.

He got up and went ghost in front of her and she squealed like a fangirl. She pounce on him and he caught her. She immediately mashed their lips together and began to dominate the kiss before Danny pinned her up against the wall and regained dominance of her mouth, but as Paulina was about to take her top off her phone went off.

"Oh shit!" She gets off of Danny and grabs her purse off the couch. "Baby I gotta go my papa is coming home from work and he expects me to be there! He didn't know I went to Dash party last night or that I'm here."

"Ok I'll fly you home asap just close your eyes!" He picked her up went intangible and blasted thorough the sky and into Paulina room just in time to see her dad pulling up to her house.

"We made it just in time. Danny you are the best and I'm definitely holding on to you. Now get out of here before my papa makes you a full ghost. She kissed him and he left.

Once he was back home he plopped down on his couch and reflected on the past hour. He made it official with Paulina, he got the secret out the way and he got to make her happy.

 _"You me I got to make her happy"_

"What the? Who's there?!" His ghost sense didn't go off and he was the only here yet the voice was as clear as day.

 _"You think she really wants you? Give me a break"_

"Where are you?! And what the hell are you talking about?" The voice only laughed back at him and went silent.

Danny didn't sense anymore danger and calmed down. He sat back down and began to watch tv but as time went on he questioned to himself if the voice was talking about Paulina and for a split second wonder if the voice was right.

* * *

Ok so let me clear the air now Desiree won't be playing a major part in the story moving forward but I thought I'd throw a nod to my first idea for this story and set up the next chapter conflict and trust me this is wear the struggle makes it's grand debut.


	3. And so it begins

Monday, Danny has been stressing about this day ever since he assaulted Dash and started dating Paulina. How would he deal with Dash without using his ghost powers and what would he and Paulina do? He loved her dearly but he would rather not re-join the A-listers. Maybe he would talk to her about it but with how he is against Paulina, she may still convince him otherwise. He took a shower, put on his clothes and left for school. Jazz offered to drive him and his friends but Danny wanted to walk with Paulina to school so he declined her offer. He went ghost and flew to her house. Paulina's morning was a bit hectic. She had forgot she had cheerleader practice to get ready for. She had to manage tryouts and being head cheerleader for the last time in Casper High she had to make sure no one would ever forget her name, but right now she was failing by forgetting she needed to be at school to practice for the first day rally. "God it's times like these I wish I could call the ghost boy, oh wait I'm dating him I can totally call him. As she grabs her phone off of her dresser she hears a knock on her window and she pulls the curtains back to reveal her ghostly superman but to he sees her with her cheerleader uniform on except for the top which left her bra in the open for his viewing pleasure.

She opened the window to let him and he transforms back to normal.

"S-Sorry I didn't know you were changing Paulina." He tries not to stare but fails miserably.

"It's ok baby you're gonna see me naked at some point so I don't mind if you watch me change. Anywho, I was just about to call you. I need you to fly me to school I have to rehearse the cheerleader routine for the rally next Friday and I woke up late so I'm running behind." She puts her top on and fluffs her hair out with her hands.

"Ok let's go Danny we have no time to waste!" He had so many questions regarding her father and her earlier statement but she seemed to really in a hurry. He picked her up and sore through the sky to the school.

"Hey Paulina can we ta-"

"Not now Danny I gotta go I'll see you later!" She kissed him and quickly made her way to the auditorium.

He sighed as he changed back. He saw one the outside lunch tables out by the football field were the team was practicing open and sat down til either his friends came or Paulina was done.

 _"So you played superman for her again, you'll realize she doesn't truly care about you_ _just what you bring her."_ The voice laughed darkly.

"That voice again..." he has been trying to figure out where it came from and why it kept haunting him about Paulina. He also began to question the creditably of its statements. Was he just a trophy for her? Did she really love him? He shook the thought off of course she did she said so herself. As he watched the team practice, thanking every spiritual entity that that no one noticed him, Sam was making her way towards him.

"Hey Danny what are you doing here so early?" She sat next him.

"Paulina needed to get here early so I gave her a lift."

"But I didn't see the RV anywher-" she gasped at the revelation she just made.

"Now hold on I didn't tell her Sam, she already knew...Kitty told her a year ago."

"Danny don't you think maybe that's why she took so much interest in you at the party?" You know just how obsessed she is with you ghost half."

Danny's doubt began to resurface but he stood strong with his trust in Paulina."She hasn't told anyone and she said she wanted to try dating me just as Danny Fenton."

"Danny she could be lying to you! Just think about for a second! What if just a plan to humiliate you? and what about Dash what if he and the rest of the A-listers find out you two are dating again?!" She was mad and somewhat jealous. Everyone knew she cheated on Danny and that she now wanted him back but Danny wouldn't respond to her advances.

"I have Sam thought about this Sam I-"

"Clearly you haven't thought about it enough!" She got up and growled."Fine Danny whatever happens to you happens! If you don't care neither do I!" She stomped away from him and ran into Tucker.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Tucker said happily.

"Danny is a fucking idiot that's what!"

Tucker scratched his head as he watched her walk away and saw Danny sitting with his face in his palms.

"Hey dude, rough morning?" Tucker took a sit next to his friend.

"You have no idea Tuck. I tried to tell Paulina I didn't want to be involved with her clique but she busy getting ready for that rally, Sam went off on me for flying Paulina around with my powers, and I think the entire football team is going to try to slaughter."

Tucker patted Danny's back."Hey it's gonna be ok buddy. You have homeroom through 3rd period to talk to Paulina about it, Sam will get over you using your ghost powe- wait Paulina know?!"

"Kitty told her last year I don't know why but she did."

"Oh well like I said Sam will get over it eventually and as far as your Dash problem goes," Tucker looks to see Dash giving Danny a murderous glare."Maybe get started on your will before school ends. Now I'm gonna go meet up with Valarie for some breakfast I'll see you later."

"Isn't she at practice with Paulina and the rest of the cheerleaders?"

Tucker thought about it."Oh Yeah you're right so I'll go watch her practice that's way better than eating breakfast!" He got up and left Danny.

Danny looked up at the football field again to see Dash still giving him a death glare." Let's just hope they'll kill me after school so Paulina won't see." He checked his phone to see it was 7:33am and decided to head to the auditorium to see if Paulina was finished with practice.

As he walked in he saw the cheerleaders in the middle of one of their stunts. It was Paulina, Star, and Valarie on top of some of the other cheerleaders shoulders. They were then launched into the air, they did some sort of mid air cheer move before get caught and preforming one last formation as the song ended.

Tucker clapped and cheered when they finished seemingly embarrassing Valarie.

"Ok ladies that was perfect good job let's make sure we do that at today's and we'll be on our way to winning at championship this year to get a 3peat." The coach said. "Alright go get changed and head to your homeroom."

Danny was about to sit with Tucker and wait for Paulina to change and walk her to home and maybe squeeze in his decision to keep their relationship secret but the football team came in through the other door that lead to the football field. Danny ,of course wanting to avoid a severe public beatdown, decides to just back away and head to homeroom

and as he backs into the halls he bumps into .

"Oh sorry ." He was kind of relieved it was just silently thanking god.

" where are you going that would require you to walk backwards?"

"Um I was actually heading to homeroom y'know trying to get there a little earlier this time around.

"Well Mr. Fenton I'm going to need you to watch where you are going."

"S-Sure thing ." He made his way to his homeroom class.

As he enter the classroom the lights were off and the room empty. He took his seat and laid his head down on his desk. "This is definitely stressing me out more than it needs too..."

* * *

As the girls finished changing the football team took the opportunity to talk to the girls, especially Dash with Paulina. Valarie ignored any guy trying to hit on her and went straight to Tucker.

"Hey lover boy enjoy the show?" She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh yes this is probably the best high school experience I've ever had!" She laughed at how enthusiastic he was about the ordeal. "Please let me get a private show sometime!"

"I'll think about Tuck." She winked at him."Hey where's Danny? I thought you both would be here getting a kick out of this."

"Last time I seen him he was sitting at the outdoor lunch table. He was thinking of how to tell Paulina he wanted to keep their relationship as lowkey as possible."

"Why would he want that I thought he was excited she wanted to date him?"

She was curious but she had a slight idea of why though from Paulina's view.

"I think it could be for Paulina's reputation to stay intact but he just wants to avoid Dash and his goon as much as he can before they beat him down for what he did to Dash at his party."

They looked at Dash and Paulina talking and from what they saw she didn't seem like she was mad about the party incident.

"Maybe they had the same idea" Valarie muttered.

"Listen Paulina I wasn't in the right mind Saturday so I really am sorry baby." Dash apologized, pull out a box, and opened it." Can you forgive me and be mine again?" In the box was a necklace with diamond studded DxP pendent on it.

 _'Aw Dash got me the perfect way to show my affection for my hot new ghost boyfriend~'_ Paulina thought.

She knew she had a choice with everyone watching: either decline the gift and claim Danny in front of everyone or accept the gift and play girlfriend to Dash again. She by no mean forgive Dash for putting his hands on her or disrespecting her the way he did nor did she have any intentions of ruining the relationship she had with Danny, but she heard the gossip the other cheerleaders had shared with each other when she showed up after Danny dropped her off.

 _'If I take the Necklace my reputation remains intact and those putas can spread those rumors of being a slut around, but Danny might get hurt and break up with me thinking I want this little dick asshole. But if I don't take it, my reputation will be damaged by those rumors and I won't have this school under my thumb anymore and I really don't want that'_

She thought about it some more and decided to take it. "It's beautiful Dash..." she put on the fakeist of smiles on.

"Let put it on you babe." He took the necklace out of the box and put around her neck.

" _No se le permitió llamar a mí que nunca más pajarón_ " she said this sweetest voice she could muster to hide the venom behind the words.

Of course no one around her understood Spanish knew what she said. Dash pulled her in for a hug and that received awws from the girls and hoots from the guys then he grabs her ass and pulls her up to her lips as he proceeded to kiss her.

It took every fiber in Paulina's body not to vomit and slap Dash but she had a role to play. Unfortunately, she was something she knew could fuck up her plans entirely, Tucker Foley was recording the entire scene and Valarie was giving her a death stare. While she knew she could at least talk to them about the situation, they weren't the issue. Sam, who was posted up against the gym auditorium doors, was staring at them smiling then she walk back through those door. Paulina prayed that Dash would end this before Danny possibly walks in and as if God hear her plea Dash released her.

"Listen babe we need to handle Fenton-". Paulina interrupted Dash.

"You are absolutely right, as a matter of fact, let me go tell Tucker to tell Danny we need to talk". She quickly walked over to Tucker and Valarie.

Valarie was speak but Paulina beat her.

"Listen before you say anything, No I wasn't thinking clearly, of course I love Danny, and I do have an explanation...I have reputation to keep. Having all those wannabe cool ass loser under my thumb with the rest of the school took to much time to give up over some slut rumors they were gonna start which would have fucked up I have planned for me and Danny. I want what me and Dash had but with Danny, power. Danny is way to humble for it but if I can warm him up to it we could be the power couple I've always dreamed of."

Valarie looked at her shocked. She was willing to manipulate her friends and her boyfriend for some popularity that would only last for a whole school year.

"First of all Paulina, if you love Danny why should it matter what anyone in the world has to say about it and secondly, what do you mean have Danny warm up to being ok with the spotlight always on him, Danny isn't like that. Why are you trying to make Dash out of Danny? Should you be happy Danny isn't like Dash at all?"

'Valarie had some very great points but she doesn't understand' Paulina thought.

"Well Val maybe she thinks an upgraded version of Danny will them both some good and there's nothing wrong with that." Tucker said two cents in.

"But what if Danny isn't even up for the idea? I mean what happens when Danny gets so sucked up in that popularity it starts going to his head? Look Danny isn't that kind of guy I know but if you hate Dash as much as you love Danny shouldn't you be happy that Danny is the farthest thing from him? And who cares if you're dating Danny, you're cheer captain, top of class and you're popular enough to make a band member popular. Dating Danny isn't going to ruin your reputation too harshly." She picked up her bag." Babe, I'm gonna head to homeroom I'll see you in second period." He kissed him on the cheek and left the group.

"She really doesn't understand stand what I'm going after with Danny Tucker, I just want Danny to be by my side and I wanna be by his at all times." She sighs.

"Oh I get it Paulina but she does have a point, maybe you shouldn't care about this reputation over your relationship with Danny. I say talk to Danny before he finds out and gets the wrong idea." Tucker also gets up and grabs his stuff. "I'm rooting for you two, so I hope Sam was wrong about you this time." And with that he walked out the auditorium as well.

Paulina was somewhat grateful Tucker understood but the feeling of guilt came to her but she push it to the back of her mind because something she felt was more important began to occupy her thoughts.

"What the fuck did that goth slut say about me?!"

Unbeknownst to her Sam's sly comments were the least of her worries.

"Are you sure the plan is gonna work Dash? I mean wouldn't be easier to beat up and take Paulina back that way?' Kwan asked.

"Of course it's gonna work and yes it would be easier,but Fenton humiliated me in front of a bunch of people in my own home, and I refuse to let that loser have that moment over me so I gotta one up him and humiliate him in front of the entire school." Dash explained. "Since that video has dropped I've nerds and all around losers coming up to me trying to punk me out like I'm some chump so rather than fight 100 of those dickwads, I'll just beat the shit out of the jackass who gave them the confidence in the first place but just beating him isn't enough."

"What else can be done to him then Dash because beating him sound pretty effective to me."one of the other jocks questioned.

"We can't just beat him guys he'll just get back up. We have to break him, break him emotionally, mentally, and then physically. I know guys are gonna ask how we can pull this of but don't worry we can iron out the detail on Saturday at my place but I have a feeling this is gonna work out for us just fine." Dash said with a smug yet slightly sinister look on his face.

* * *

I would like to formally apologize for the extremely long delay but this chapter was the most stressful one to write. The set up for the eventual climax was what took this chapter, I originally was gonna have everything build up in this chapter and explode in the next but as time went on I figured I could have an even better build up if I try to stretch it out through out their school week so multiple revisions were made. I also don't think I portrayed Paulina conflictions starting to blossom very well so let me know and I try to fix that.

Revision Note: So I have decided to push back the pep rally to the next Friday from this school week to make better use of it for the plot as well add the fenton humiliation plan with Dash to kind of give him a method to his madness


	4. How the pretty fall

Yesterday's attempt to get to Paulina were unsuccessful. She was much to wrapped up with the cheerleaders and A-listers to even seen Danny after school. She couldn't even text him back until 10pm and all she said was:

"Sorry babe, extra busy all afternoon and now I'm extra tired. Love you~"

He took that as 'we'll talk tomorrow'

and went to bed.

* * *

Tuesday rolls around and Paulina called Danny first thing in the morning to tell him she didn't want him to pick her up this time. Danny had a funny feeling about her request but he didn't argue it and let her be but he hasn't even spoken to her since then.

As the school day began Danny couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but for some reason the feeling of sadness or pity came with that watchful eye. He looked up at the now full classroom and he saw not only Sam giving him a very cold stare with a smile he couldn't read he saw a lot of faces glancing at him with a pitied and sympathetic look in the their eyes. _'What are they looking at me like that for?'_ Danny wasn't sure yet but he assumed it had something to do with what happened at the party and what Dash possibly had planned for him.

"Hey Danny?" Danny looked behind him to see a pretty short, jet black haired girl smiling at him. He recognized her as one of Paulina's friends from cheerleading and from what Tucker told him, she was the third most lusted after girl on the team. Her jet black hair, icy bluish gray eyes, and curvaceous body were the wet dreams of a lot of boys for a long time so it begged the question, why was she talking to Danny.

"Oh what's up, um, Kim right? What can I do for you?" Kim giggled at him. She found it cute how flustered he got.

"I was just wondering if you were free Saturday because I would love to go on a date with you. Paulina kept gushing about how sweet you were to her and I am desperate for a sugar high."

"Um, heh, I'm not sure about that since I'm not really sure were I stand with Paulina."

"Oh I'm sure she wouldn't mind since you're relationship isn't official. Besides, what's one date?" She began to run her fingers through his hair."So whadda ya say Danny boy? Wanna take me out?"

"Hm...let me think on it and I'll let you know at lunch ok?"

"I'm very impatient, but I'll make an exception for you Danny, I'll see you then." She kisses him and goes back to the group of cheerleaders who had the same home room as him. He looked around the room to see Sam's cold look soften up. He also saw everyone's side looks change as well.

For some reason he felt this change wasn't as good as they were making it out to be.

* * *

The school day going by pretty quickly for Danny. However, the same couldn't be said for his lover who is wish 3rd period would end already.

 _'I wonder what my Danny is up to? Is he thinking of me? Is he fighting ghosts without me?! No, he would do that plus the school would be in a panic.'_

"Hey Paulina, the thought just dawned on me about you and Danny." Tucker said from behind her. "Why don't you just disband the A-listers? I mean wouldn't that save you and Danny the trouble of have to wait until after school and weekend to enjoy your relationship?"

Foly, of I disband the A-listers they will just reform under Dash. I know I'm the one who started it but anyone who adores me fears Dash and the football team more. Plus, a lot of cheerleaders will side with Dash including Star. So even though I could do it, once they reform it could spell even more trouble for Danny and me."

Tucker was ready to argue but as he thought about it, he realized just how right she was. He knew their were girls in the A-listers who be more than happy to tarnish her reputation with lies and rumors just to be the new queen bee. He also knew just how far Dash would go just to get his way.

"Trust me Tucker I've really thought about this a lot there is no other option. I don't want Danny to fall victim to whatever they try to throw at him if I try to break the clique up."

Tucker shook his head and chuckled."Danny really likes you Paulina it would take a lot more than some bullshit your 'friends' and 'boyfriend' would spew about you, and I know first hand that Danny can take some physical punishment. So tell me what's really stopping you?"

She couldn't say anything back. He was right and her reasoning for wanting this gig up seemed even more shallow that she made it out to be.

"Paulina, Danny didn't want me to tell you anything about this but I will at least give you a hint. At some point this week there will be the day you have to choose what you truly value the most between the man you love and the reputation you love and whatever you choose will change every permanently."

And with that the bell rang and Tucker left Paulina confused and wanting to know what he meant.

* * *

As she made her way to her locker, she couldn't help but reflect on everything that Tucker said to her and she began to get frustrated trying to understand.

"Ugh! Why is everyone being so cryptic about my relationship with Danny?!" She hissed to herself. "Shit I've been so wrapped up in this A-lister mess I completely neglected the consideration of what Danny might feel." She slammed her fist against her locker. "Ok all I have to do is get to Danny before he sees me with Dash." And as if on cue, "Hey baby, let's go grab some food from nasty burger before lunch starts everyone is waiting in the parking lot." Dash cam yelling from around the corner of the hallway. "Sure thing Dash let's hurry!" She quickly grabs his hand. _'This is perfect if I can avoid Danny until lunch is over then meet ip with him after school we can definitely work this out together with no problem.'_

As she and Dash exited the school into the parking lot she sighed in relief that she saw no signs of her ghost boy.

"Geez babe what's the rush we have at least half an hour to get back in time so relax."

She looked around and the only thing of Danny she saw was his 'Mini tank' as she dubbed it to be. "Sorry babe I gotta get used to this new privilege y'know?" She lightly hugged his right arm and intertwined her fingers with his.

I know but hey at least we don't have to worry detention anymore.

"WELL I DON'T WANT NASTY BURGER ANYMORE KWAN!" Star screamed.

She looked over and saw Paulina and Dash talking about whatever. She was glad her friend came to her senses and made up with Dash. Dating Danny was only going to ruin the A-listers and she did NOT want that to happen again.

"Hey Paulina, wouldn't you rather go to the new chick-fil-A that opened up about 2 miles from here or go to nasty burger?" Star looked to her best friend and her boyfriend for help in this food matter.

"Isn't nasty burger closer?" Dash asked.

"They're both two miles from the school Dash. Plus, I'm in the mood for some chick-fil-A anyway." Paulina cute whined.

"Sorry fellas you heard the lady and wants," He sits her on the top of back of his car. "She gets." He began to make out with her and everyone around them began to gush a swoon.

' _I love Danny, my heart is screaming at me to stop, but I can indulge in my fake love every once in awhile. What's the worst that can happen?'_

But as she looked through the corner of her eye at the school parking lot entrance her artificial emotional high came crash down fast as everything around her slowed down.

Sam was standing at the entrance with her phone seemingly recording the entire moment.

 _'Shit! If she shows that to Danny...maybe he'll think it's fake if a can convince him it is.._.'

But it was like some higher power had it out for her because although Sam began walking towards the parking lot away from the set of cars the A-listers were gathered at she did make her way to the 'Mini tank'.

 _'Why is she ther-...oh no...plz God no...'_

And her fear began to manifest as Valerie and Tucker also made their way to the RV. For a split 3 seconds Valerie and Paulina's eyes met and she saw the disappointment in her eyes as she continued to walk away and shake her head. Tucker, who was right behind also locked eyes with her and his eyes were glaring a warning for her. Once Paulina finally found the strength to break the kiss and get off and away from Dash, Danny walks out and one of the jocks whispers to Dash. "Hey look Fenton's coming this way, better show him who's boss."

And just like that he tightened his grip on her ass and began to suck on the sweet spot of her neck.

"Oh Dash~" Danny looked over to see a sight he knew he might see if had spoken sooner or later but of course he pray to every god he could that this wouldn't happen, not like this.

Danny felt his spirit break and his heart crumble he knew he couldn't cry because of what could happen to Paulina. Even though he should resent her, he still did love her. Her happiness was his first priority and if being with Dash made her the happiest then he had to deal with it.

 _"Hey don't go crying like a bitch, you were practically asking for this. Now move on."_

That voice...it was right. I was asking for it, maybe this my punishment for trying to ruin a good relationship.

"Hey Fenton! It's not polite you loser your geek might be contagious!" Star snapped Danny back into reality and with that Danny quickly made his way to his RV what no one noticed was the new hollow, dead look in his eyes.

Once he made to his vehicle while drowning out the laughter in the background he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So what are you guys craving?" Tucker and Valerie looked at him with sympathy

Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny you don't have to-"

" I was thinking the new chic-fil-A that just opened". Sam interrupted. "There's a vegan store in that plaza I can go to so it's cool".

"Ok is that the plan then?" Danny wanted to seem like it didn't faze him. Valerie however was the first to notice the empty and hurt look in his eyes but she knew he would deny it with Paulina in the vicinity.

"Sure Danny...I'll set up the GPS." Valerie sadly smiled as he got in the RV and Sam followed suit.

"Come on Tuck I know how much you love chic-fil-A so let's get the new place broken in." Danny said as he got in the drivers seat. Tucker quickly climbed in through the back and Danny started it up and began the drive to their food location.

"Jeez how can he drive that thing? It's like a fucking tank. I swear he's such a freak." Star stated.

"Well star not everyone can be blessed with a Porche like Dash or a Corvette like me." Kwan laughed.

' _Cállate, Cállate ¡Cállate tú pendejos! NO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR DE MI DANNY ASÍ!_ '!'

"Well it doesn't matter now he's gone and we should get going too right Paulina?" Star was happy to have the clique back together and belittle Fenton as usual.

"...right...l-lets go..." Paulina was furious but even more, she was sad and disappointed with herself. She knew she needed to explain everything now more than ever. She knew she hurt Danny but she also knew Danny was at least going to her out.

...Or at least she hoped so.

* * *

So this chapter went through way to many changes and too way too long but it still feels sloppy and rushed so I'm sorry but chapter 5 will more than likely take longer because chapter fight is when the claws come out both metaphorically and possibly physically...


End file.
